The Next Generation
by aknightofni
Summary: Harry's daughter starts Hogwarts, and everyone seems content, but there's a deadly secret just waiting to reveal itself, with one question: has the Dark Lord returned?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Deal with it. I only own some characters I made up. But the rest of this story belongs to people like Jk Rowlings and Warner Bros.  
  
_____  
  
Harry Potter didn't want to admit that he was worried, as he stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, seeing his daughter, Lily, off to her first year of school. As much as he disliked the feeling inside him, it remained. It was a sort of feeling that told him something was going to go wrong. He only comforted himself with the fact that he was going to be there as well.  
  
Harry had been hired as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He was obviously the best in the field, since he was the only wizard to ever survive the Avada Kadevra Curse. He was also a professional auror, although he was only at duty when called upon.  
"Dad, you don't have at act so nervous." Lily said, uncomfortable with the fact that her father was acting so strange. That never was a good sign, especially since he had some sort of special power to predict things, terrible things.  
  
"I'm not nervous." Harry covered up. "I'm just so proud of you."  
  
"For turning eleven?" Lily joked. "Dad, it's not like I'm doing anything you've never done before." Lily then felt a throb in her heart. She never would be able to do anything her father had never done before. She'd always be a shadow, not even coming close to matching up with what he'd done his whole life.  
  
"Well, onto the train." Harry rushed. "Don't want to be late for your first year at Hogwarts!"  
  
Lily stepped onto the train, waved goodbye and disappeared down the train track.  
Harry sighed, as he snapped his fingers and apparated into Hogsmeade, then walking from there, into Hogwarts.  
Lily was a moment late, and was searching for an empty compartment when she saw one that contained only one person, a girl her year. "Um- could I sit here with you?"  
"If you wish to do so." The girl replied. She had long, straight, slicked back hair, with vibrant blue eyes. She looked very serious, and was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.  
Lily smiled and took a seat next to her. "I'm Lily Potter." Yes, Harry chose that name on purpose.  
The girl looked startled for a moment, but then smirked. "Alicia Malfoy. Pleasure."  
"Yeah. Um, so do you play Quidditch?" Lily asked, trying to make conversation.  
"Only boys play Quidditch." Alicia replied stiffly.  
"Oh, well I play Quidditch." Lily answered. "Seeker."  
  
"Do you?" Alicia asked, with lack of interest in her voice.  
"Yeah, um, so what are your hobbies?" Lily continued. Alicia wasn't avoiding eye contact, she just wasn't looking at Lily in the eyes, and she appeared to have done that her entire life. "I read."  
"Oh, so do I!"  
  
"A lot." "Yeah! I do too!" Lily smiled broadly. Finally, someone with similar interests! "What kind of books?" she asked. "Hogwarts a History, things like that. I know all the way up to fourth year spell books. What about you? What do you read?" Alicia had an arrogant way about her, however. "Hogwarts a History, up to second year spellbooks, and regular books, like 'the owl and the-'" "Regular books?" Alicia smirked. "They bring you no knowledge."  
  
The compartment door suddenly slid open and a prefect strode in.  
  
"Hey Tom." Lily greeted. "You look quite handsome in your Hogwarts robes and prefects badge." She joked.  
  
Tom turned a deep red before grinning again. "Yeah, thought so myself." He replied. "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh, this is-"  
  
Alicia interrupted. "Alicia Malfoy. And I never shake hands with a Black."  
  
Tom scowled. "I wasn't asking you to shake hands because I never shake hands with a Malfoy. Blood relative or not. Well, just wanted to see you Lil, before you get sorted! Gryffindor awaits!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Hmph!" Alicia sniffed.  
  
"Oh now what?" Tom snarled.  
  
"Slytherin is the house that I wish to belong in."  
  
"Well, woopdeedo for you!" Tom grinned before disappearing back into the prefects part of the train. Yes, Tom was Sirius Black's son. I will explain how he survived the veil in a little while. Don't worry.  
  
The train pulled into the station a moment later, and Lily was feeling that sitting with Alicia Malfoy was a bad start to her years at Hogwarts. They piled out and followed a rather old, grubby looking man toward a lake, and a group of boats.  
  
Lily of course ended up in a boat with Alicia and they were silent as they neared the castle. She could hear Alicia muttering something and comforting herself by saying she was a pure blood and that all pure bloods that came from such a well known family got into Slytherin.  
  
They all piled into the castle and were met by a man. He sighed and said, (to be what sounded to be his first or second time making this speech) "Welcome to Hogwarts First Years."  
  
Yes, yes, hurry up Sirius! Lily thought. Not only was she hungry, but she was eager to place the sorting hat on her head.  
  
They filed in quietly after the man had spoken and made their way through the ornately decorated halls. It was incredible to even Lily, who had grown up with wizards her whole life. She huddled in a bunch until the first name was called.  
  
"Finnigan, Veronica!" "Gryffinder!"  
  
"Longbottom, Jared!" "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Krum, Viktor Jr.!" "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Many other names were called to, but the hall went silent when the next name was called. "Potter, Lillian!"  
  
The entire hall was hushed for her, gaping breath, fidgeting in their seats. They were attending Hogwarts when a Potter was? What horrible events would bestow them next? Would the dark lord continue reign? Appear once more?  
  
The Sorting Hat mused in Lily's ear, "Knowledge, knowledge, but what I see the most is a certain quality you have, a quality that will help you later on. GRYFFINDER!"  
  
Lily sighed, feeling relieved. She glanced up at the staff table, and noticed, for the first time, her father, smiling proudly at her.  
  
She smiled back at him before taking a seat at the Gryffinder table next to Tom.  
  
Tom grinned and hugged her. The two were practically cousins. Tom's father, was Lily's father's godfather, so the two had grown up together.  
  
"Malfoy, Alicia!"  
  
"Isn't that the snob that was in the train car with you?" Tom asked, shaking his long dark hair out of his hazel eyes.  
  
"Alicia Malfoy." The sorting hat stated. "You are a Malfoy, but you are making it very difficult on me, extremely difficult. I'm putting you in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Alicia's face fell. Gryffindor!? She didn't belong in Gryffindor! "Wait, there must be some sort of mistake! I don't belong there!"  
  
"There is no mistake dear." The sorting hat replied. "Trust me. You may not see it now, but it is not a mistake."  
  
The ghost lifted it off of her head and Alicia's eyes filled with tears. She was the first Malfoy to not get into Gryffindor. What would her family say? She took a seat next to Lily and began to sob into her hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be in Slytherin!" she wailed.  
  
"Slytherin's boring anyway." Tom snapped. "My grandparents were pressuring my dad into Slytherin, but he wasn't stupid enough to go there. I highly doubt it, but maybe that's what the Sorting hat thought of you. Or maybe-"  
  
"Shove off Tom." Lily snapped. "Of course that's what the Sorting Hat thought of her. She was too kind and intelligent to land with-" she gestured to the green and silver table. "-that lot."  
  
"Thanks." Alicia sniffed and smiled for the first time. "I guess."  
  
Viktor Krum Jr. took a seat next to Alicia. "Gryffinder! Wow! Same house as me mum!"  
  
"What about your dad?" Tom asked.  
  
"Went to Durmstrang."  
  
Tom let out a harsh laugh. "Durmstrang?"  
  
"Shut up." Viktor snarled.  
  
"I'm in my dad's house." Tom said proudly.  
  
"What about your mum?"  
  
"Muggle." Tom replied.  
  
Alicia shuddered. She was in a house with mudbloods!  
  
An old Mcgonagal said feebly from her chair, "For ALL of you, the rules are the forbidden forest is completely off limits, no students are allowed out of their houses past 9:00, and the magic performed in the halls is very limited." She was now headmaster, as Dumbledore had grown much too old and much too tired for the job. Dumbledore still remained at Hogwarts, however, for his wisdom was much needed. "I would like to introduce our newest addition to our staff, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter."  
  
It was hushed; the entire hall was staring at Harry. Harry brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes and smiled brightly, "Thank you Headmistress Mcgonagal."  
  
"Now," Mcgonagal continued. "Let the feast begin!" Tables were lit up with different courses of food and everyone ate pleasantly, except for Alicia. Alicia barely touched her food.  
  
The night soon ended, and everyone followed their prefects (the Gryffinders followed Tom and another boy named Dennis Regal.) Tom cleared his throat. "The password is Ticklish Peppermints. Got that everyone? The password is Ticklish Peppermints!"  
  
The portrait yawned and swung open and everyone crawled through. Lily was happy to find that she had been given a bed by a window, and that she was sharing a dorm room with Alicia, Veronica Finnigan, another girl named Kelsey Lemmings and another girl named Trixie Gray.  
  
____ I hope u enjoyed my first chapter! Reviews please! I realize it wasn't a cliffhanger, (nothngs happened yet anyway) but anywho Review pleaz! 


	2. Chapter 2: Classes

They all awoke just in time for breakfast, early enough the next morning, and scrambled into their robes, just making into the Great Hall in time to receive their schedules.  
Lily looked at hers with eagerness. She cleared her throat and read aloud to Tom. "9:00 to 9:50- Potions. 10:00 to 10:50- Transfiguration. 11:00 to 11:50- Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
She looked at her watch after finishing her toast. "I'm going to be late for Potions! My dad says that the teacher's a real bat in that class!"  
"He is! Professor Severus Snape! And he's got something against my dad and your dad, so he's definitely going to have something against us. Wait, he already DOES dislike me." Tom laughed.  
  
"You're going to be late to!"  
"Aw, my dad teaches Transfiguration! He won't care if I'm late!"  
But Lily had already sped down the hall. Potions, potions.The schedule said it was in the dungeon. She opened a door and flung herself inside.  
He looked up at her.  
"Miss- Potter." Snape said disgustedly. "Get out of my office."  
"I-I'm so sorry professor! I thought this was the classroom."  
"That is across the hall." How could he? Snape thought, Have the displeasure to know three generations of the Potters?  
"Oh, I'll just be going then- hey, how'd you know my name?"  
  
"Quite obvious. Spitting image of your father." Snape replied coldly. Lily shrugged, failing to notice that Snape had meant that reply in a harsh way, and disappeared out of the room.  
She took a seat next to Alicia, who was already being thrown looks from the Slytherins. "Hey," Lily greeted, pulling her notebook out.  
Alicia didn't reply, she was too busy glaring at the faces that she called family, the one's that now frowned upon her.  
"Alicia?"  
"Present." Alicia replied, as if someone had been taking role. Her hair was still slicked back today, in a snobby, Malfoy-ish way, but she had not the look of pride on her face that morning. She held the look of shame, and Lily suspected it was leftover from last night, after being announced into Gryffinder.  
"Silence." Snape said smoothly, sweeping into the classroom, his long robes billowing behind him. "I am Professor Snape. Welcome to your first Potions class. Just to make this clear- very few of you will pass this class. Only those who are skilled and gifted in the art of potion making will pass. Although a handful of you that at least pay attention, might come up right behind them. Now, I have a few questions to see where some of you are at. Where is a bezoar found?"  
  
Three Slytherin girl's hands shot up into the air, along with Alicia and Lily.  
"Miss Potter," Snape called, his eyes gleaming. "Do you know the answer?'  
"Yes Professor. A bezoar stone is found in the stomach of a goat."  
  
"Correct." 'Much more intelligent than her father was the first time he set foot in this classroom, much, much more intelligent.' "But can you tell me what kind of goat?"  
She blinked.  
"No answer?"  
  
"I didn't realize there was a specific kind used- there isn't is there? I read a book about potions over the summer-"  
"Correct." Again. This one was going to be difficult to stump. While he was pondering for a question, a round Gryffinder boy raised his hand. "Professor, we haven't learned anything yet so-"  
Snape nodded curtly. "I know." He replied shortly. "Now," he turned to the board and scribbled: Homework 20% Tests 40% Ability 40%  
"Any questions?"  
People shook heads.  
"Well, then we should get started. Our first potion we will be learning is-"  
Lily didn't like him, not at all. There was something about him that she couldn't pinpoint.  
  
.  
She skidded down the hall after her ten minute break of helping Veronica Finnigan clean up her potion that she had spilled after being taunted by Slytherins. Snape had taken five points off Gryffinder already, and given five points to Slytherin. Veronica and her finally opened the Transfiguration classroom door, but came to a halt as Sirius Black turned around from the chalkboard after hearing the door slam.  
"You're late." He said sternly.  
"Sorry Professor!" Veronica replied.  
"Sorry Sirius!"  
  
Everyone stared at Lily, and Lily shrank down, but Sirius grinned. An old habit was hard to change wasn't it? How was she supposed to call him professor, when since the moment she was born she had called him Sirius?  
Sirius moved away from the board revealing what he had written.  
Homework 40%  
Tests 50%  
Ability 10%  
Sirius never believed that ability should count much, unlike his enemy Snape, who thought that a gift was the only thing that could let you pass his class.  
A strange sensation took over Lily, as she sat in the back of his class. It was a weird feeling that seemed to be draining her of her energy. She raised her hand.  
"Lily?"  
  
"I-I don't feel so well Professor Black."  
Sirius furrowed his brow. "It's only the first day of school."  
  
"Yes, I know but I just feel really- tired." She clutched the wall behind her desk for support.  
"Hospital wing." Sirius replied, pointing his wand at the door.  
"I'm sorry."  
Sirius was never one to worry, so he thought of it as nothing, perhaps just anxiousness from being at Hogwarts. He had seen it before there.  
But Lily Potter knew right away, as soon as she shut the door after leaving the classroom, that it was something. It was taking over her entire body. She clutched her side, and coughed as she made her way to the hospital wing. As soon as she had opened the door, Madam Pomfrey led her over to a bed. "Dear, dear, not feeling well are you?" She tapped her wand to Lily's wrist, and whispered a spell before shaking her head. "Nothing dear. There's nothing I can find- you're not sick. Perhaps just anxiousness." She waved her wand and the feeling went away.  
"Thank you." Lily rose and went to now what was her next class, that had taken so long, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
"Is she alright?" Harry asked his godfather, worriedly. "She's fine. I assume it's anxiousness." Sirius replied. "Nothing more. Or perhaps she was up late partying with the rest of the house."  
  
"Gryffinder doesn't throw a party on the first night." Harry replied seriously. "Well, I did, but I suppose you're right. She'll be fine though, Harry. Look! There she is now." "Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked. Lily nodded, "Yeah dad, I'm fine." "Sirius said you were- sick?" "Madam Pomfrey said it was anxiousness." Lily replied. "It was nothing." Then she went into the classroom. "I'm late to teach my class." Sirius smiled before disappearing down the hallway. Harry cleared his throat and stepped inside. "Hello First Years, I'm Professor Potter. This is my first year teaching." He turned to the board and scribbled: Homework 10% Tests 20% Ability 20% Participation 50% "Participation, as you can see, is half of your grade. This is a very important subject. It could save your life some day." Harry frowned. It saved his life many a time, countless times he wished never existed. He began. "As you know, the wizarding world is divided now, those who still remain loyal to the dark side, and those who remain loyal to the light side, as I will put it. The purpose of this class is to train you, build defense among you, so that you are not threatened or harmed in any way by those who remain loyal to the dark side. My first spell I am teaching, is the disarming spell. This is not charms class, may I remind you. This is dueling, and defense. The spell for disarming is Expelliarmus. Come here um- you, you kid over there." "Me?" Alicia stood up. "Yes, you." Harry answered. "Come here, bring your wand."  
  
Alicia walked up and handed him her wand. "Now, stand back, I am going to demonstrate disarming." "Oh-Ok."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand. "Um, I was going to demonstrate disarming, but you did it very well." "Thank you Professor." Alicia was beginning to like the Potters, what a strange feeling for a Malfoy to have. "Now, you may sit down um- what's your name?" "Alicia Malfoy."  
  
"Oh," Harry bit his lip. "Well, that was very nice Alicia, you may sit down."  
  
Alicia sat down in the back of the class, hiding behind her book. They all hated her, the whole lot of Gryffinders! Why did she end up there anyway?  
"Now," Harry continued. "I would like you to practice disarming with a partner, take turns."  
The class did so and wands were flying everywhere. Veronica didn't catch Lily's wand, and Viktor sent his soaring to the other side of the room. The last few strains of 'expelliarmus!' were heard and the class sat down again. (There were no Slytherin's with them that day.)  
"Very good." Harry said, pleased. He looked at the clock. "You guys can go out to lunch early if you want. I am done for today."  
  
The suggestion was not a hard one to follow, as within two seconds after saying that, the entire class had already left, except for Lily and Alicia.  
"Lily, how'd I do?" Harry asked, hugging her.  
"Good dad. It was a great class! C'mon Alicia, let's go to lunch."  
Harry watched the two disappear out of his classroom and smiled. His daughter was already eleven, he couldn't believe it! His thoughts were wiped away however, by the bell ringing. Perhaps it was caused by the sound, but Harry felt a searing pain in his scar, and clutched his forehead, squinting. It was back, that old familiar pain that used to haunt him wherever he went. 


End file.
